Juegos de Seducción
by Bazaar Lennon
Summary: Capie III Up Típica historia deidad y demonio, se conocen…, se enamoran…, viven felices… historia no tan típica, demonio y mestiza, se odian…, se soportan…, y… no sabemos como terminará. KB, KY, AK, HM, HH, KYK.Dejen Reviews T.T LEMON X FIN O.O
1. Capítulo Uno

**Desclaimer:** Lo personajes de YuYu Hakusho no me pertenecen, si fuera así separaría a Suuichi de Youko y dejaría como pareja oficial a Youko y a Botan.

**JUEGOS DE SEDUCCIÓN**

**Anime**: YuYu Hakusho

**Rated: **Entre T y M

**Género:** Romance/Action/Adventure.

**Tipo**: Universo Alterno.

**Summary**: Típica historia; deidad y demonio, se conocen…, se enamoran…, viven felices…; historia no tan típica, demonio y mestiza, se odian…, se soportan…, y… no sabemos como terminará. KB, KY, AK, HM, HH, KYK.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Capítulo Primero.**_

_**La aprendiz del Kitsune.**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dio un giro sobre si misma y desplegó sus alas de color plata mientras saltaba de un árbol a otro, algo sencillo para la hija de un Youkai y aun así tan difícil para la hija de una deidad. Los mechones color azul cielo se deslizaron a lo largo de sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo físico que estaba realizando; tomó el arco que se encontraba a sus espaldas y sus ojos amatista fijaron el rumbo hacia el cual debía dirigirse la flecha que tomó del carcaj.

Apuntó hacia una sombra que se dirigía a toda velocidad entre los árboles; la figura tomó impulso y saltó hacia el cielo desplegando unas oscuras alas de murciélago. La sombra siguió moviéndose a toda velocidad en el aire rodeando a la chica y sonrió con evidente orgullo de si mismo… después de todo había entrenado bien a la futura reina.

La flecha cruzó a toda velocidad por la ruta trazada; sin embargo no dio en blanco. La sombra se movió en el último causando que la flecha cayera en dirección opuesta a su posición actual; haciendo que la arquera frunciera el seño y buscara con furia otra fecha dentro del carcaj.

-Maldito- murmuró la chica- Siempre hace esto-

Sus ojos amatista miraron fijamente hacia el bosque cuando se sintió la presencia de alguien más acercándose hacia el claro en el cual se encontraban… una presencia con demasiado poder. Seguramente se trataba del señor de aquellas tierras y el verdadero maestro de la chica; el verdadero maestro de la mestiza; el verdadero maestro de Botan O'Hime-Sama.

**XxXxXxX Flash Back XxXxXxX**

La luz de la luna llena caía a raudales, presagiando la llegada de alguien con demasiado poder para ser contenido por las absurdas leyes de Reikai; eso era lo que creía su maestro en un principio, siempre le había dicho que su poder era más grande que el suyo y que algún día lograría dominarlo, para hacerle pagar a aquella mujer su traición.

Sentía que el frío le corroía la piel, su piel blanca se encontraba ligeramente pálida a causa del miedo, se habían adentrado al lugar prohibido para los espíritus como ella… se habían adentrado a Makai. Sus ojos se llenaron de miedo, los más mínimos ruidos parecían gritos de dolor, destrizándole los tímpanos por la angustia que irradiaban. Ella sabía que estos no eran cuentos infantiles como los que siempre le habían relatado las niñeras en los templos del Mundo Espiritual; ella sabía que ahora era tan solo un objeto de trueque entre dos reinos para asegurar la supervivencia del más fuerte, y sin embargo no podía lamentarse nada.

**Ella era una mestiza.**

En Reikai las leyes siempre habían sido absolutas; no importaba nunca tu posición económica ni política, ni si eras allegado al rey… solo importaban esas tres reglas, las cuales se encargaban de mantener el orden en El Mundo de los Espíritus, y la principal haya sido quebrantada.

**Los habitantes de Reikai debían ser puros.**

Esa norma había sido impuesta por la reina… la madre de la princesa; sin embargo ella había roto su propia ley teniendo una mestiza, su pequeña Botan. Botan, era la hija de la reina de Reikai, mujer estricta y exigente; y de un demonio… Botan O'Hime era la hija menor del señor del Makai. Ella era la hija de Raizen.

Maldita sorpresa la que tuvieron los habitantes de Reikai al descubrir que su señora había tenido a una bastarda aun estando a lado de Enma Daioh; y peor aun sabiendo que esta niña era la hija del principal enemigo del Mundo Espiritual… pero aun era la hija de la reina y debía ser respetada por su sangre real; debido a esta solo quedaba una única salida, entregarla a Makai.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Botan cerró sus ojos con miedo mientras una de sus damas de compañía le ponía un abrigo sobre los hombros; extrañaba a su madre… sin embargo ella era la culpable de todo lo que le ocurría; iba a ser entregada al señor de los ladrones para poder vivir unos pocos años más de vida bajo los cuidados de este. Una deshonra para la hija de Raizen y la reina Emi.

Su madre la había protegido por seis años en Reikai, siendo encerrada en una torre en el lugar más recóndito del Mundo espiritual… tan solo por la vergüenza de su madre. ¿Por qué ella no podía ser tratad según su posición, desde que tenía memoria había sido rechazada por los Reigens.

**Eternamente sola…**

Se acurrucó a lado de una de sus nanas… al lado de Genkai-Sama, su madre Genkai. Nunca había visto a su madre, ni si quiera el día de su descenso de Reikai; siempre le mandaba algún regalo costoso para disculparse por sus ausencia; aunque Botan sabía que ella era idéntica a su madre a excepción de algo, la marca de los Youkai.

Su madre era como su nombre lo indicaba… bendecida con la belleza, su piel era blanca y sedosa, sin ninguna marca ni imperfección, su cabello era una cascada celeste, sus ojos dos mares amatista, su rostro siempre había postrado serenidad y calma; ningún rastro de felicidad… ningún indicio de amor. La reina Emi tenía una belleza creada por los dioses y sin embargo un corazón creado por los demonios.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Botan escondida entre los abrigos- Genkai-Sama… ya es la hora-

La anciana miró a la niña con compasión, sabía que si el señor de los ladrones se encontraba entremetido en ese asunto debía tener un plan muy grande trabajando en su mente retorcida… El Infame Youko Kurama jamás se mostraba tan misericordioso con gente de Reikai y menos con la hija de la mujer que se le había negado… menos con Emi Hamasaki.

Emi Hamasaki era el nombre de la criatura más hermosa que había pisado Makai desde que la madre de todos los seres Kaguya O'Hime no Kurenai había descendido a bendecir a los demonios con el fuego sagrado de los dioses de los cuatro vientos, al menos esa eran la palabras del Infame Youko Kurama; víctima de la lujuria hacia una mujer comprometida a su reino, víctima del deseo que lo consumía al ver a esa mujer provocándolo a profanarla, víctima de la codicia para robarla como el último trofeo de su colección de tesoros. Sin embargo Emi era una deidad con corazón de demonio.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sus cabellos plateados danzaban a merced de la brisa mientras observaba como el carruaje de la princesa Botan se dirigía lentamente hacia su territorio; aunque no podía observar a la princesa estaba convencido que era idéntica a su madre, idéntica a la única mujer que había rechazado su entrega por la lealtad a su gente, maldita mujer… pero ahora había algo diferente, el criaría a su hija.

La lealtad a su pueblo la había llevado a dejar ir a su pequeña niña para calmar la furia de Enma… esa mujer por fin recibía su merecido y él se encargaría de hacer sufrir a su hija a modo de venganza, estaba convencido de recibir su compensación por el rechazo de la madre de esa niña. Botan sufriría a causa de madre.

Aunque si era sincero, le gustaba el nombre Botan, pero estaba seguro de que se trataría de alguna princesita caprichosa y vacía, con miedo a cualquier cosa que se le atravesara, llena de prejuicios contra los demonios aun sabiendo que ella es una mestiza. Miró de nuevo hacia el carruaje y pudo vislumbrar a tres personas bajándose de la carroza.

Una mujer joven de cabello castaño hasta los muslos, una anciana de cabello rosado corto hasta los hombre y finalmente a la princesa…

Youko Kurama abrió la boca lo más que esta le permitió y observó con los ojos desorbitado a la princesa Botan; había imaginado que se trataba de una mujer a la cual según sus caprichos le llamaban 'pequeña', sin embargo en esa ocasión se había equivocado como nunca en su vida.

Botan era idéntica a su madre, sin embargo tan diferente a la vez, su físico era exactamente igual… pero los ojos de la princesa demostraban algo que los de su madre jamás mostrarían; sentimientos. El demonio comenzó a jugar mentalmente con las imágenes de cómo sería niña en su juventud.

El kitsune sonrió con satisfacción; talvez a ahora su plan si cambiaría y no sería una venganza sin embargo obtendría una muy buena compensación. ¿Cuántas veces tendría a la hija de su enemiga a su merced?; podía vislumbrar a la hija de Emi Hamasaki dentro de diez años idéntica a su madre pero a la vez bajo su voluntad, podía sentir ese cuerpo siendo manipulado por sus manos, podía sentir los suspiros de placer de esa futura mujer siendo dirigidos únicamente hacia el… el único amante que esa deidad tendría en su vida.

**Sería suya como fuera... **

Ese sería el reto del demonio, tener a esa chica completamente dominada y sumisa para el, y sin embargo encargarse que fuera una guerrera para aquel que se acercara más de lo debido… aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en esa vida y en a otra, Youko Kurama conseguiría una amante criada por el para obedecerlo.

**XxXxXxX End Flash Back XxXxXxX**

La chica observó a su alrededor y bajó de inmediato a tierra firme donde su maestro la esperaba; la joven observó al kitsune igual de hermoso como la primera vez que lo había observado… aunque la primera vez lo había odiado sin conocerlo.

Los ojos dorados de Youko miraron fijamente a Botan y sonrió internamente; la chica era tal y como se la había imaginado a esa edad, su cabello rebelde y manejable al mismo tiempo se encontraba atado en una coleta alta, sus ojos amatista llenos de emociones revoloteaban abiertos, sus labios rojos lo incitaban a ser probados por los suyos; estaba decidido a que sus jadeos de cansancio pronto se convirtieran en cantos de placer para sus oídos.

-Pronto mi querida Botan-Chan- se dijo internamente el Youkai- Más pronto de lo que crees…-

_**Continuará…**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Muchas gracias x leer este fic -.

Realmente agradezco a las personas q se han tomado su tiempo para leerlo; trataré de actualizarlo antes de fin de mes, pero no prometo nada

Se me ocurrió mientras estaba enferma en clase de química y me puse a desarrollar la descripción x q no quería copiar nada u.u

Case de química en bloque el día martes en la 2 últimas horas de clase con 38 grados de fiebre y a veinte día de presentar un obra para una competencia nacional de teatro no es una muy buena combinación.

Si se dan cuenta este fic va a ser medio lemon y probablemente empiece con esa parte desde el próximo capie.

De nuevo muchas gracias por leerlo

Y recuerden mi lema.

**DEJEN UN REVIEW T.T**

Para quienes no sepan hacerlo vayan a la parte inferior izquierda de la web y aparece un botoncito morado q dice 'go' denle clic y allí aparecerá una ventanita para dejar el review.

Cuídense mucho.

A+

Raven BlacK SparroW

Cebollita SparroW

DarkAnGeL Moony

MRD


	2. Capítulo Dos

**JUEGOS DE SEDUCCIÓN**

**Desclaimer:** Lo personajes de YuYu Hakusho no me pertenecen, si fueran míos Youko tomaría el control y se quedará con Botan u.u.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**_Capítulo Segundo._**

_**Reflexiones de una deidad mestiza.**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Sus ojos amatista se encontraron con los ojos dorados de su maestro, respiró lentamente mientras un cosquilleo atravesaba su columna vertebral, sus mejillas sonrojadas, a causa del ejercicio, se tornaron más rojas al ver como su señor la observaba; detallando cada parte de su cuerpo. Sabía que Youko Kurama no le era tan indiferente… siempre se había auto convencido sobre su odio hacia él.

Odio por arrebatarle a Reikai.

Sin embargo; sus pensamientos hacia el habían cambiado radicalmente, siempre le había visto como un demonio cruel y despiadado cuya única meta era causar el mayor dolor posible a sus adversarios; pero ahora había algo de él que la había cautivado. Youko Kurama pasó de ser su enemigo a ser… más tolerable.

La chica cerró sus ojos momentáneamente tratando de darle un nombre a la sensación que invadía su cuerpo al estar cerca de su maestro, aunque por más que trataba de darle una respuesta a su pregunta siempre surgía una sola palabra en su interior como contestación a su interrogante.

_Amor_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La figura en el aire observaba con detenimiento la escena ante sus ojos, sonrió descaradamente al ver la particularidad del suceso que vislumbraba; el Infame Youko Kurama se encontraba sin aliento frente a una mujer de Reikai; y dicha criatura, ensimismada en su inocencia, no podía entender en su totalidad los deseos de lujuria que le provocaba al príncipe de los ladrones.

Sus ojos púrpura brillaban con entretenimiento al imaginarse a su pequeña aprendiz en las manos del kitsune, movió sus alas para acercarse a la tierra y siguió sonriendo tranquilamente, a pesar del tiempo compartido con la princesa, jamás le interesó para satisfacer su codicia, el sabía que ella era propiedad de su señor… ella no tenía otro destino más que convertirse en el juguete de su amigo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El kitsune observó a su futura amante cerrar sus ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas acompañadas por sus labios rojos eran suficientes para hacerle perder la poca cordura que le quedaba en ese momento. Optó por comenzar con su plan para dominar a aquella guerrera y las palabras surgieron de su boca canalizando las ideas en su mente.

-Hija de Raizen- dijo ceremonialmente el kitsune- Has culminado tu entrenamiento satisfactoriamente-

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe mientras bajaba la cabeza con respeto; sus ojos quedaron ensombrecidos y no se notó la mirada de dolor que estos proyectaban, jamás le había gustado que le recordaran que era una mestiza, su rostro mostraba dolor aunque no fuera visto por nadie.

Dolor de ser rechazada

-Por esto- dijo Youko pausadamente- Deberás venir a mi refugio en las montañas; yo continuaré el trabajo que han hecho Hiei y Kuronue-

-¿Nani?- preguntó la chica- Pero mi señor aun no estoy lista-

-¿Qué no estas lista?- dijo una voz algo lejana- ¿Estas loca?; no te diste cuenta de cómo peleaste hoy-

La figura de la cual provenía la voz se acercó a paso firme hasta donde se encontraban la mestiza y el demonio; sus ojos eran de color púrpura y alargados, la piel bronceada podía divisarse a través de la extraña ropa que usaba, su cabello negro caía sobre sus hombros mientras en su cabeza se posaba un sombrero de ala ancha que hacía juego con sus ropas exóticas, su torso era musculoso al igual que sus brazos y sobre en su espalda tenía unas alas de murciélago de color negro.

-Kuronue- dijo el kitsune perezosamente al ver el rostro de su amigo- Veo que has bajado del cielo a la tierra¿Qué tal las alturas?-

-Como siempre- dijo el demonio tranquilamente- Sin embargo todo en tierra firme es tan diverso-

-Por eso prefiero mantenerme en pie y no en el aire amigo-

-Deberías probarlo antes de decir algo-

-Hn- soltó en un bufido el kitsune- Kuronue¿Crees que la hija de Raizen se encuentra lista para venir conmigo?-

-Por su puesto; sin embargo no creo que nuestro trabajo esté terminado-

-Y no lo está; solo quiero que venga conmigo para probar un "nuevo" tipo de entrenamiento-

Las palabras del demonio le cayeron a Botan como un balde a agua fría: "nuevo"; una palabra con mil significados para ella; a caso esta sería la oportunidad para que su señor se fijara en ella como algo más que una niña: quizás sus expectativas no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad como ella pensaba.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El sol se posó en lo alto del cielo indicando que se encontraban cerca del medio día; los rayos del astro molestaban la visión de la joven deidad que se encontraba a lado del demonio zorro; se llevó uno de los brazos a la frente tratando de evitar el problema que representaban los haces de luz.

-Ya estamos cerca- dijo tranquilamente el demonio zorro- Hija de Raizen; ¿Por qué deseabas llegar a este lugar caminando y no utilizando tus alas?-

La chica guardó silencio mientras inclinaba su cabeza; la verdad es que ni siquiera ella conocía los motivos los cuales le llevaron a pedirle a su señor llevar a cabo el viaje caminando; si hubiera utilizado sus alas habría tardado tan solo un día de camino, sin embargo, le gustó estar a lado de su maestro, compartiendo los días de camino a través de las montañas.

- Hija de Raizen- soltó el kitsune apartándola de sus pensamientos- Responde la pregunta que te hecho-

-Lo siento mi señor- dijo la chica manteniendo la cabeza agachada- Solo meditaba mi respuesta-

El kitsune la observó pacientemente; sinceramente había agradecido mentalmente a su aprendiz la elección del camino a seguir para llegar a su nuevo destino; en esos días el príncipe había aprendido mucho sobre la chica así la comunicación fuera casi nula; ahora sabía que la hija de Emi Hamasaki era un misterio… un misterio el cual se había propuesto resolver mientras la guiaba hacia su futuro destino; ser su futura amante.

- Entonces dime Hija de Raizen¿Cuál fue tu motivo?-

-Deseo conocer Makai- dijo simplemente la chica- Quiero decir conocerlo en todo su esplendor; en el aire se me imposibilita lograr mi deseo mi señor-

- Te comprendo Botan- dijo suavemente del demonio- Makai es una tierra que intriga a los Reigens; pero no lo hace con los demonios-

La chica sonrió dulcemente; el kitsune por primera vez había pronunciado su nombre; esta palabra había sonado completamente diferente proviniendo de sus labios; era como si de nuevo le hubieran bautizado; era como si su nombre tuviera un nuevo significado… ahora su nombre tenía un nuevo dueño a parte de ella.

Su dueño era Kurama

Suspiró tranquilamente mientras caminaba distraídamente a lado del demonio zorro; su paso se mantenía firme a pesar de la ropa que tenía puesta. La chica vestía una especie de armadura de combate; sin embargo, esta parecía un traje diseñado para alguna reunión elegante de Reikai; la parte superior consistía en un top blanco de estilo griego el cual estaba cruzado sobre el pecho de la chica y dejaba al descubierto la parte inferior del torso de la chica; en sus hombros llevaba una especie de armadura de color dorado con joyas incrustadas la cuales formaban espirales a través de esta. La parte inferior consistía en una falda larga; de color blanco; la cual tenía aberturas en los lados laterales mostrando las piernas de la chica; en la parte de la cadera portaba un cinto ancho el cual hacía juego con la armadura superior; en lo pies la chica llevaba unas botas doradas; con incrustaciones en forma de espiral; las cuales le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Esta armadura había sido un regalo de Kuronue por finalizar su entrenamiento; sonrió internamente recordando las palabras que la había dicho su amigo el día de su despedida. 'Te has convertido en una mujer ante mis ojos y espero que Kurama pueda aceptarlo pronto; ya no eres la hija de Raizen; ahora eres más que solo el nombre de tus padres; ahora te has convertido en la futura reina de ambos mundos sin importar lo que digan los absurdos protocolos de Reikai o Makai'. La chica esperaba que pronto las palabras de su maestro se volvieran realidad y por fin dejar Makai de lado y regresar a donde pertenecía.

Aunque ya no estuviera segura de regresar

Miró a su maestro y suspiró sin darse cuenta; Youko Kurama jamás le vería como algo más que una carga aunque ella deseara que no fuera así; para liberarse de su sufrimiento solo le quedaba un camino; retornar a su hogar. Un hogar del cual fue rechazada, un hogar el cual tuvo que abandonar por su 'impureza'.

Un hogar que la había rechazado

La chica no notó cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos amatistas: como las primeras gotas de lluvia que anunciaban un diluvio… sin embargo hubo alguien que si las notó. El Infame Youko Kurama.

El kitsune observó como su aprendiz lloraba; como las lágrimas cristalinas brotaban de sus ojos mientras anochecía; habían avanzado bastante sin darse cuenta; el refugio de las montañas ya se encontraba a un par de kilómetros de su posición actual. El demonio zorro paró en el instante el cual la chica lo había mirado sin comprender lo que le sucedía la vio apartar su mirada de el y con un suspiro comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Sin entender por completo su impulso abrazó a la chica como esperando que jamás se fuera de su vida; inclinó su cabeza y la recostó sobre el hombro de la deidad; respirando su aroma suavemente… respirando el olor de su cuerpo. La chica abrió los ojos lo más que estos le permitieron mientras sentía a su señor acariciar su cabeza gentilmente y besar su cuello como tratando de poseerla.

El kitsune se separó bruscamente al sentir la reacción de la chica; sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los ojos amatista de la deidad. Una sensación de calma invadió su cuerpo ante este contacto visual y no se dio cuenta de sus actos hasta que se encontró a si mismo besando a su aprendiz con un sentimiento diferente a la lujuria.

_Sus emociones habían cambiado._

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

OO

GRACIAS POR TODOS LO REVIEWS RECIBIDOS –Pone carita de haber conocido a Youko en persona-

Y SOBTE TODO GRACIAS X LEER ESTE FIC nn

Hablando enserio agradezco inmensamente todos los comentarios recibidos para este fic; y me he animado a hacer algo que no acostumbro desde hace mucho:

Contestar reviews.

Esa es una de la buenas costumbres que he perdido con el tiempo y espero q me disculpen por esto; de paso en ellos contestaré las preguntas que se me han hecho nn.

Botan- Y nosotros ayudaremos n.n

Tepha- T q haces aquí x.X

Youko- No venirte a aplaudir ningen ¬¬

Tepha-Pone cara de 'me dieron el regalo q tanto quería'- Pero si es el buenazo…. Digo el hermoso y respetale Youko Kurama n¬n

Youko- ¿Buenazo? O.o… Auxilio me quieren violar –Se esconde detrás de Botan-

Botan- Serás cobarde ¬¬

Tepha- ¿Violar? o.o, yo no le bajo los novios a mis personajes favoritos nn

Botan- No es mi novio ¬////¬

Tepha- Pronto lo será muajajajajajajaja

Botan y Youko alejados de Tepha.

Botan- Me da miedo .

Youko- Ves q no soy cobarde, claro q da miedo y ¿cómo q no soy tu novio? ¬¬

Botan- Este… vamos a contestar los reviews nn

**Hiei-chan**

Muchas gracias ninia x tu review nn

Me encanta ver que te gusta y espero q disfrutes este capie

-Saca a Hiei de la nada y se lo entrega-

Me dio mucha lata el fin de semana ¬¬ ¿Lo quieres? nn

**Sonya-chan17**

Gracias x tu review Sonya

Sobre las tácticas q usará Kurama muajajajajaja son tan secretas q ni yo las sé xD

Youko- Son secretas –Pose de modelo-

Botan- Serás engreído; vamos deja de coquetear x ahí -Lo saca halándole la oreja-

Tepha-Cantando- Celor malditos celos xD

**Kanna Urameshi**

Primero q nada muchas gracias x tu review nn y en cuanto a tus dudas:

Koenma y lo demás personajes si van a aparecer pero en capítulos posteriores; calculo q Koenma en el siguiente y los otros pues a medida q se desarrolle el fic; x ahora a aparecido Kuronue y se ha mencionado a Hiei

Este fic es un Kurama x Botan pero si aparecerán parejas como KeikoxYusuke o KoenmaxAyame.

Yusuke si aparecerá como príncipe de Makai; pero no estoy segura si hacer q el herede o q herede Botan; talvez se desarrolle una guerra x la posesión de Makai.

Espero que te guste este capítulo y q tengas suerte.

**Sam**

Gracias x tu comentario nn

Si ha fics q empiezan hermosos y no los dejan juntos T.T.

Sobre el mío… digamos q amo los finales felices nn

No lo abandonaré; pero si creo tardar en actualizar; como máximo un mes.

Youko- Si lo abandona no podré… Bueno creo q es algo privado para hablarlo en público

Botan- Q ibas a decir gran pervertido ¬¬

Youko- Al estilo Miroku- Bella señorita quiere tener un hermoso bebé conmigo

Botan-Le da con su remo- ¬¬ Baka

**Saki**

Muchas gracias x tu review

Espero q este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior

**Alchemist Winry Rockbell**

Ninia aquí ta la continuación –pone ojitos estrellados-

Espero q te guste este capie nn

Lo comencé a pensar después de q me preguntaste si ya tenía algo desarrollado T.T

Youko- Desocupada ¬¬

Tepha- Q dijiste ¬¬

Botan- Vamos no peleen nn

Tepha- Tienes razón… puedo ser la madrina del bebé q van a tener n-n: x cierto¿Cómo le van a poner? O.o

Youko- Psss yo pensaba…

Botan- Interrumpe a Youko- No voy a tener un bebé con el ¬¬

Youko- A punto de llorar y con carita de 'se me murió mi perro'- Pero cariño… piensa en nuestro futuro

Botan- Le hala las orejas- ¬¬ Deja de decir idioteces

**-La guida spirituale Botan-**

Gracias x el review nn

Las maniobras de Kurama… no me las quiere decir ¬¬; pero se está encariñando con Botan nn.

Y psss Botan piensa q no la quiere y se está debatiendo entre odiarlo y amarlo; x eso quise poner las reflexiones q ella tenía hacia su maestro.

Si Botan se resistirá… como ya dije tiene un conflicto.

Sobre mi viaje…

**TERCER LUGAR A NIVEL DE TRES PAÍSES nn**

Señores yo soy del Techa y tengo aguante; yo voy con mi súper Techa a todas partes xD.

Competencia de teatro del 12 de noviembre aquí vamos nn.

Youko- ¿Súper Techa? De donde sacaste eso ningen x.X

Tepha- ¬¬ Teatro Experimental Champagnat

Botan- Bonito nombre nn

Youko- Le pondrías a nuestro hijo Techa o.o

Botan- Q NO VOY A TENER UN HIJO CONTIGO –Sale de escena a paso de Godzila-

Tepha- Serás imbécil; síguela y bésala tipo novela ¬¬

Youko-Tono teatral- Espérame Botan, no me dejes amor mío TxT –Sale de escena-

Tepha- Me dejaron sola TxT

**NaOmI ShImAmUrA -ZoRi-**

Niña gracias x tu review nn

Claro q espero hablar contigo x el MSN

Pero 100pre q me conecto no puedo hablar xq tengo q hacer tarea T.T

Me alegra q te haya gustado el fic y espero q te guste este capie nn

Tepha- Nadie me quiere, todos me odian voy a comerme un gusanito T.T

X- Los ningen comen gusanos ..

Tepha- Voltea a ver- Kuronsito –pone carita de este es más bueno q un tren- q te trae estos lados nn

Kuronue- Has visto al kitsune ningen o.o

Tepha- Problemas con Botan u.ú

Kuronue- Para variar ¬¬

Tepha- Jugamos cartas de Magic nn

Kuronue- Q es una carta? O.o

Tepha- TxT

**botanchan24**

Barcelona T.T

Mi tierra hermosa, cuanto te extraño desde el otro lado del planeta ;o;

Sin embargo no me puedo quejar xD

Me alegra q te haya gustado este fic nn

No me he podido conectar x el viaje ;-;

En fin

Espero vernos pronto

Kuronue- Quema las cartas- No me gustó este juego ¬¬

Tepha- No te gusta perder x)

Kuronue- Usas insultar al gran Kuronue ningen ¬¬

Tepha- Venga juguemos otra partida te dejo ganar nn

Kuronue- carita estrellada- Enserio?

Teoha- Claro, a ver si esos llegan ¬¬

Al otro lado de escena

Youko- Crees q se lo creyó o.o

Botan- Espero q sí u.ú

Youko- Pues amigos y amigas esto ha sido todo desde 'Juegos de Seducción'

Botan- Esperemos q les haya gustado este capítulo

Va llegando Tepha corriendo con Kuronue atado a una cadena

Tepha- Se iban a despedir sin mi ¬¬

Youko y Botan- Pues…

Kuronue- Auxilio TxT

Tepha- Callado ¬¬

* * *

Bien esto ha sido todo por este capie nn

Espero sinceramente q les haya gustado y trataré de actualizar antes de fin de mes.

Y muchas gracias x los reviews recibidos

Finalmente mi lema…

**DEJEN UN REVIEW T.T**

Para quienes no sepan hacerlo vayan a la parte inferior izquierda de la web y aparece un botoncito morado q dice 'go' denle clic y allí aparecerá una ventanita para dejar el review.

Cuídense mucho.

A+

Raven BlacK SparroW

Cebollita SparroW

DarkAnGeL Moony

MRD


	3. Capítulo Tres

**JUEGOS DE SEDUCCIÓN**

**Desclaimer:** Si me pertenecieran los personajes de YuYu Hakusho Botan y Youko ya estarían juntos u.u

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Capítulo Tercero.**_

_**Amor de una noche.**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

**

La sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo como una carga eléctrica… una carga eléctrica provocada no tan solo por el deseo sino por algo totalmente nuevo y diferente a lo que él conocía. Deseaba ver a la mujer la cual abrazaba contra él en todas las formas posibles, no solo como su juguete…

_Deseaba verla como una mujer._

Vagamente comprendió que había tomado a su aprendiz entre sus brazos y se encontraba corriendo el resto de camino que les faltaba recorrer; ya no podía contenerse, ni deseaba hacerlo. Besó suavemente su frente mientras la deidad mestiza cerraba los ojos y posaba sus manos delicadas en el su cuello. Aquella sensación le causó escalofríos.

Sus ojos ámbar divisaron finalmente su nueva guarida; se encontraba oculta en medio de un bosque perdido en medio de las cordilleras del Makai. Sus pisadas aun conservaban su elegancia natural a pesar e la prisa de la cual eran víctimas; atravesó la zona velozmente y fue apaciguando sus movimientos hasta que se detuvo en medio de un claro bien iluminado. Los árboles de aquella zona se diferenciaban de los demás, parecían pertenecer alguna clase exótica de pino, sin embargo sus hojas eran de color plata y oro.

_Aquella era la obra del príncipe de los ladrones.

* * *

_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Botan solo pudo reaccionar al sentir que su maestro detenía la marcha en alguna zona cerca de su destino; mantuvo sus ojos cerrados hasta notar que los fuertes brazos que la mantenía cautiva la bajaban suavemente sobre la tierra; los abrió lentamente y notó como sus señor la miraba fijamente. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente cuando Kurama tomó su mano y le hizo entrar rápidamente en el lugar que se convertiría su nuevo hogar.

_Un hogar que compartiría con su señor._

La deidad trataba de moverse a la velocidad con la cual su maestro recorría la guarida; sin embargo sus movimientos parecían torpes comparados con la gracia natural que se percibía en las maniobras de su señor. Se sintió indigna de ser acompañada del ser tan perfecto que le acompañaba. Él era un ser puro y ella era una… mestiza.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El kitsune guió a la deidad hasta la alcoba principal con la seguridad que le caracterizaba. El demonio abrió con lentitud la puerta frente a ellos dejando ver la habitación. Las paredes eran lisas y cristalinas; imitando el efecto de una habitación construida en diamante y el suelo complementaba aquella sensación, en el centro de la recámara se encontraba un lecho cubierto con unas mantas de dosel color rojo; los almohadones eran de color blancos con algunas terminaciones doradas al igual que las mantas de la cama. Cerca del mueble había un diván alargado cubierto de terciopelo rojizo con algunos bordados en color oro; a lado derecho d este había una mesa hecha de madera de pino; en los soportes de este podían vislumbrarse talladas dos flores; una rosa y una peonía entrelazadas entre sí.

-Sígueme- ordenó el kitsune con voz suave- Botan¿Quieres hacer esto?-

La voz del demonio zorro llegó como una tonada dulce a los oídos de la deidad… Aquel hombre le preguntaba si esta dispuesta a compartir una noche con él; ¿Estaba dispuesta?. No lo sabía en realidad, sin embargo un impulso repentino tomó el mando en ella causando que tomara prisioneros los labios del kitsune entre los suyos causando que ambos cayeran sobre el lecho.

-Ese es mi mayor deseo- pronunció la deidad separándose del demonio- Aunque se que no me puedes amar-

El demonio de cabello plateado no pronunció nada; bajó la cabeza y sus brazos se acercaron a la deidad abrazándola contra su pecho. Acarició su espalda con movimientos circulares y besó su frente con suavidad antes de reclamar sus labios. Enterró su cara contra su cuello mientras la abrazaba posesivamente.

-Si esto no fuera amor…- el zorro meditó sus palabras- No te pediría que pasaras toda una vida junto a mí-

-¿Una vida junto a ti?-

-Sí… ¿Estarías dispuesta a ser mi compañera de…-

La pregunta del príncipe fue interrumpida por un beso apasionado de su aprendiz. Ya no existían las dudas sobre el presente, ahora estaban las certezas del futuro. Un futuro en el cual todo era incierto a excepción de un sentimiento.

_Aquel sentimiento llamado amor

* * *

_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Las manos del zorro viajaron a través del cuerpo de la deidad apartando la ropa que cubría su cuerpo; buscando liberarla del calor del cual se encontraba presa. La armadura fue despojada de su dueña dejando ver la perfecta anatomía de su compañera. En sus ojos dorados pudo vislumbrarse una chispa de alegría al notar como su aprendiz se mordía el labio inferior con timidez; convirtiendo el gesto en el más sensual que había presenciado jamás.

Se despojó de su ropa para igualar la condición de su cuerpo; y rió suavemente al notar que la diosa mestiza lo observaba con admiración, provocando que elle hiciera un adorable puchero ante sus ojos y que el besara su nariz en tono de broma. Comenzó a besar su cuello y lo mordisqueó ligeramente; implantando parte de su Youki en su cuerpo marcándola como su compañera.

Botan suspiraba placenteramente mientras sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo del zorro sobre ella; notó que el kitsune dejaba un rastro de besos a la largo de su cuerpo hasta llegar al valle de sus pechos, comenzó a juguetear a cada uno de estos con sus labios y con sus manos acariciar la cintura y el cuello de la chica. La joven de cabello azulado únicamente podía gemir ante tal sentimiento desconocido para ella.

-Eres la imagen de la perfección- dijo Kurama provocando que la deidad se sonrojara- Tu piel está hecha de miel y yo soy un esclavo de tus besos y de tu cuerpo, mi deidad-

-Ai shiteru-

Youko sonrió al escuchar estas palabras y la besó tiernamente mientras sus manos descendían a las piernas de la joven bajo él; acarició sus muslos suavemente provocando que su compañera suspirara nuevamente. Botan ensanchó los ojos y soltó un gemido al sentir que los dedos de su compañero entraban en ella con suavidad demostrándole sus sentimientos a través de su cuerpo.

_Los sentimientos de un kitsune enamorado._

Kurama separó sus piernas con un movimiento sutil y entró en ella lo más suavemente que sus instintos le permitieron… Aunque no podía hacer nada para evitar que la deidad derramara unas lágrimas de dolor al sentir que algo era desgarrado en su interior. El demonio la besó en la frente y se abrazó a ella antes de comenzar a moverse. Cuando Botan se encontró preparada para continuar entrelazó sus piernas a la cadera del kitsune moviéndose experimentalmente, haciendo que Kurama lo tomara como un signo para continuar.

_**Amor es la danza de dos cuerpos,**_

_**Amor es la danza de nuestros cuerpos,**_

_**Ahora no somos uno sino dos,**_

**_Ahora solo somos tú y yo.

* * *

_**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El demonio salió del cuerpo de la deidad suavemente y cubrió sus cuerpos con una de las mantas de la cama, sonrió suavemente y la abrazó mientras ambos entrelazaban sus piernas. Tomó unos mechones azulados entre sus dedos y se dedicó a observar los ojos amatista de su compañera.

-Koishii- pronunció el kitsune con voz suave- Me gusta esa palabra para ti¿A ti no?-

La chica besó su mejilla con cuidado en señal de respuesta y se acurrucó contra el kitsune cerrando sus ojos levemente… Necesitaba descansar; era la primera vez en su vida en la cual se había desgastado de aquel modo, ni siquiera cuando entrenaba con Kuronue. Sintió como Kurama le besaba en los labios brevemente antes de caer dormido al igual que ella.

_Mañana sería un nuevo comienzo_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

****

_**UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS**_

_**SON UN GRAN MOTIVO PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS COMO ESTAS**_

_**DE NUEVO, LE AGRADEZCO POR TOMARSE SU TIEMPO Y LEER ESTO**_

LAMENTO HABER TARDADO T.T

Pero como lo prometido se debe cumplir aquí está el lemon xD

Es el primero q hago en mi corta vida –pone carita estrellada-

Siento que este capie halla sido corto pero creo q el lemon y algo más sería muy cargado

Además tengo una sorpresa para el próximo capie y no la quiero arruinar XD

Bien ahora va la contestación de reviews

Youko- Ya era hora ¬¬, necesito q me alaben –pone ojitos estrellados-

Botan- Tonto –le da con su remo- Bienvenidos a todos y gracias x opinar nn

Tepha- De nuevo presentando sin mí TxT, de seguro les gustó la escenita de allá arriba le salen orejas de kitsune- xD

Botan-se sonroja- ¬////¬

Youko- Eso no te interesa ¬///¬

Tepha- nn Vamos a contestar reviews

**Kanna Urameshi**

Hola nn

Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo y espero q disfrutes este.

Con respecto a tus preguntas nn

SOY CHICA o.O, mi nombre es Estefanía x eso me pongo Tepha xD

Bien, sobre los personajes… quiero tomarlo suave ya que este proyecto es bastante nuevo para mí o.o; sin embargo creo q podré en el próximo capítulo aparecerá Hiei, Emi Hamasaki; la madre de Botan; y Koenma.

Tepha- Saca de la nada amordazado a Yususke- ¬.¬ No quiso venir x las buenas

Yusuke- ----

Tepha- Suuichi es de mi sis así no esté en uso TxT lo siento, pero es trato de familia

-Saca un peluche de Suuichi- Estodo lo q pude conseguir, sirve nn

Keiko- A lo lejos- Devuélveme a mi novio niña rara ¬¬

Tepha- Rara x.X… Solo soy una roquera ;-;

**Sam**

Muchas gracias x tu review

Lamento haber tardado pero no tenía tiempo; de hecho cuando te estoy escribiendo esto estoy pensando en un ensayo para política ;-;

Final feliz ruego a Dios q se me ocurra hacerlo bien nn

En fin; espero q te agrade este capie, abrazos.

**Shady10**

GRACIAS X TU REVIEW XD

Muchas gracias x tomarte tu tiempo para leerlo y tienes razón Youko rulez 4 ever

Espero q disfrute este lemon, primero q hago nn

Nos vemos, bye

Youko- Claro q yo siempre seré RLZ n.n

Botan. Siempre serás idiota ¬¬

Youko- Se te nota q estas colada x moi

Kuronue- Llegando- SE QUIEREN CALLAR, necesito q me admiren u.ú

Youko- Yo soy el protagonista, murciélago -.-

Kuronue- Pero yo tengo más fans q tu nn

Chicas- Kuronue TE AMO!!!!!!!

Youko- Maldito x.X

**Hikaru Takemiya**

Y me tomé mi tiempo xD

Sayu de mi vida cuándo te dignas a acompañarnos a Kyla y a mí en el MSN TxT extraño hablar sobre la vida contigo xD.

Youkito ya se enterneció n.n

Milagro de todos los reyes del rock .

Sobre tu cita con Youko-Sensei o.o lo q dijo…

Youko- Tono seductor- Toda mujer que quiera una cita con esta galás- se señala a sí mismo- Favor de dejar su número y su edad en 1 800 YOUKO. Si eres menor de 15 la llamada es gratis.

Botan-Le da con su remo- Que no soy tu novia idiota ¬¬

Youko- TxT no puedes privar al mundo de este hombro para llorar

Botan- Le da la espalda y se va- Baka ¬¬

Youko- Espérame mi Botan ;-;

Tepha- Q lindo es el amor

X- Hn idiotas

Tepha- Q haces aquí Hiei o.O

Hiei- Vengo a audicionar para el papel de malo

Tepha- nn Quedas mejor de bueno xD

Hiei- Silencio ningen ¬¬

Tepha- Enano x.X

**Hiei-Chan**

Muchas gracias x leer el anterior capie y espero a este te gusta este, y no fue nada regalar a Hie, me estorbaba en el armario xD.

Tepha- Se te escapó el enano TxT –comienza a correr-Me va a matar

Hiei- Con un cuchillo de carne en las manos- A quien llamas enano humana

Tepha- A ti camarón ¬¬

Hiei- Muere- le empieza a lanzar dagas-

Tepha- Ayuda

Botan, Youko y Kuronue- CORRE TEPHA, CORRE.

**Saki**

Muchas gracias x tu review nn

Espero q disfrutes este capie tanto como el anterior,

X fin hay lemon en uno de mis fics; espero q te agrade.

Nos vemos pronto y de nuevo muchas gracias.

**Pili-chan**

Muchas gracias x tu review nn

Me alegro q te haya gustado,

Espero q este capi q contiene lemon tmb te agrade, nos vemos.

**-La guida spirituale Botan-**

Muchas gracias x el review nn

Y gracias x actualizar tu fic

Al rato te dejo un review, está buenísimo xD.

Tmb me agradó escribir el beso, x fin hago q se besen en uno de mis fics xD

Kuronue no está interesado en Botan, con él va a pasar algo complicado; es muy posible q esté cerca de la muerte x un idiota pero aún no lo defino uú

Espero q este lemon te agrade aunq sé q no eres partidaria

Pero traté de hacerlo suave o.o.

Kuronue- Me quieres matar T,T, tengo mucho xq vivir

Tepha- No vas a morir pero es probable a casi nn

Kuronue- Y eso te parece mejor ¬¬

Tepha- Será x una buena causa, es hora de q tomes el buen camino o.o

Kuronue- ¬¬ Silencio ningen… Haz provocado la ira del gran Kuronue

Tepha- Xq me quieren matar TxT, bueno esto ha sido todo x este capie… nos leemos si logro sobrevivir a esto ;-; -Comienza a correr-

Kuronue- Correo detrás de ella- Afronta las consecuencias de tus actos u.ú.

Tepha- MAMÁ ToT

* * *

Bien esto ha sido todo x ahora, espero que les haya gustado este capie a pesar de lo corto q me ha salido; muchas gracia a quienes han dejado sus reviews; estos son muy motivantes para mí.

Trataré de actualizar antes de mediados de enero ya q x ahora estoy demasiado ocupada con el colegio y pido disculpas x esto.

Y como siempre:

**DEJEN UN REVIEW T.T**

Para quienes no sepan hacerlo vayan a la parte inferior izquierda de la web y aparece un botoncito morado q dice 'go' denle clic y allí aparecerá una ventanita para dejar el review.

Cuídense mucho.

A+

Raven BlacK SparroW

Cebollita SparroW

DarkAnGeL Moony

MRD


End file.
